The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program, and specifically relates to a technique for performing display operation suitable for display of a panoramic image.
A technique has been disclosed wherein a still image of a scene with a wide range angle is obtained by performing imaging while a user (cameraman) is moving a camera generally in the horizontal rotating direction in what is called panoramic imaging. For example, techniques relating to panoramic imaging have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 11-146243, and 2005-333396.
In the event of performing imaging at a digital still camera as a panoramic imaging mode, the user moves a camera in the horizontal rotating direction. At this time, with the digital still camera, a great number of still image data are obtained, and synthesizing processing is performed at a joint between subject scenes, thereby generating panoramic image data which is landscape still images. According to such panoramic images, a wide-angle scene can be obtained as a still image, which is not obtained with normal imaging.
Also, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-146243, description has been made wherein an image obtained by panoramic imaging is displayed by scroll display.